


突发警情

by Shine00ly



Series: Paradise [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ABO, M/M, 双a
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine00ly/pseuds/Shine00ly
Summary: 拜托，他在发情。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Paradise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609930
Kudos: 36





	突发警情

山治出事了。

索隆脑子里嗡的一声，轻声回复一句待会儿再说，没有半秒迟疑地挂断了娜美从调度中心打来的通讯。他向身后的队员打几个战术手势，用肩膀撞开一扇门。

怎么回事。索隆接通通讯，用力吞咽一下让嗓音不那么发紧。山治今天只是去处理些小事情，连枪都不用带。倒不是说他需要什么武器，只是如果他手无寸铁地被人暗算，那就是宣战了。索隆逐渐听到自己的心跳声，一声比一声重。

山治他…娜美那边有些嘈杂，索隆隐约听得到路飞的声音，还有乔巴，但听不清他们在说什么。娜美听起来有些不好开口，他没有催促，眉头越锁越紧。山治他…发情了。娜美说完，小声地喘了两口，还是被他听到。索隆攥着的一口气放松下来，额角滑下一滴汗。

意识还清醒吗？索隆动身去警车停放的地方，照一个金色卷毛脑袋拍一巴掌，钻进车里。

娜美已经有些说不出话了，只能发出一点表示肯定的声音，通讯进了一段短暂的杂音，罗宾接过话来。

“把他关进问询室，排气阀要锁紧，让路飞看着他。”索隆向慌忙钻进驾驶位的金发小鬼做一个回警署的口型，听到乔巴已经接手了娜美的情况，又松一口气。“等着我。”他沉声。

让他知道娜美因为他没法控制的信息素受到影响，会对人生失去希望的吧。索隆想象了一下那个色胚悲愤欲绝恨不能自裁谢罪的样子，忍不住地笑，在终端机上简单编辑了一个任务通告发给一课相应的组员，告诉桑尼把他放在警署就去现场。

山治先生没事的吧？桑尼挂一个档一脚油门在变灯的一瞬间冲过路口，还能抽空侧过脸和索隆说话，索隆和弗兰奇谈起过这个，说他要是别的方面也和驾驶技术一样出色就好了，弗兰奇大笑着说毕竟是老子的儿子你就别要求那么多了，他无言以对。我们桑尼啊，弗兰奇启开一瓶可乐，把瓶盖在手里抛接着，骄傲极了地说道，可是七岁就会拆车了。

没事，大概又中女人的招了吧。索隆回答，开车的金发小鬼立刻十分了然地点了点头，说一句不愧是山治先生呢，一边又换了挡。索隆忍不住往仪表盘上偷看一眼。

根据四课现场警员发回的任务简报，这是针对山治的一次非暴力袭击。对方设计将山治和至少五个正处于热潮期的Omega锁在一个密闭空间里，高浓度Omega性激素的刺激下山治只能被迫着发情。可他们没能料到是，即使被信息素拖入到Alpha侵略和占有的生物本能，乐园市警署的搜查四课课长也能在不伤害任何一个人的情况下，从那铁牢笼一样的房间里全身而退。现场外围的警员很快控制了局面，山治则被送回警署。娜美早先接到了报告，让大楼里所有的Omega警员暂时回避，她自己却留守到联系上索隆，被肆意扩张的Alpha信息素严重影响，进入了发情的前兆期。

这种情形下即使乔巴也做不了什么，山治的身体残留着基因改造药物和逆转药物共同作用的痕迹，任何抑制剂都有可能造成他的信息素暴动，甚至可能危及生命。现在整个世界也许就只有索隆能够解决这一突发警情了。

索隆赶到的时候，乔巴正在走廊里团团打转，看到他出现在走廊尽头的下一刻就泪汪汪地扑过来，把怀里抱着的水和食物和别的什么一股脑塞给他。你快，你快去吧…山治他好难受。乔巴低下头抹了抹眼睛。

乔巴在这里，已经帮了大忙了。索隆柔和下来，拍一拍小医生的肩膀，放心交给我吧。他推开问询室外间的门，路飞堵在内间门口席地而坐，见他进来，一言未发起身，擦肩时递给他一把钥匙。娜美没事，路飞向他笑笑，落锁声从索隆身后传来。

问询室装的是单面玻璃，监控器已经下线，整个房间只有问询室内间的一颗灯泡惨白地发亮。索隆把刚拿到手的润滑剂和套子装进口袋，解下防弹背心和枪带一一搁在外间的桌上，视线穿过玻璃与山治对视着。

山治不该看得到他的。

金发男人靠墙坐在地上，额发汗湿着贴在脸侧，警服衬衫的领口已经被洇出湿痕。一副明晃晃的手铐锁住双手，是他自己铐上的。那张脸稍稍地仰着，目光漫不经心地搭下来，却不偏不倚望进他眼里，唇微张着，有些气喘。他该是很渴了，索隆看着他不耐地舔唇，喉结一沉。

索隆带着一些水和食物走进来，一瞬间被强硬的Alpha信息素汹涌扑上面门，像风暴中的大海。自动装置在他身后发出齿轮转合的声音，把一切隔绝在这房间内。索隆站在原地放下食物，两指间拎着一瓶水，每踏出一步，便把那浓厚如凝固的潮湿海风逼退一步，用自己的气息填补。海岸边燃起一场山火。

索隆身上像跃动着火焰，松木燃烧的气息缭绕周身，他站在山治面前，把水递出。山治抬起头来，自下而上地睨着他，眼神有些许涣散。他笑，接过水来拧开，手铐反射着灯光映出一块光斑从索隆脸上晃过，有些刺眼。他喝得很急，喉结起沉吞咽，溢出的水从唇角淌下，勾勒出颈侧纤长的线条，没进深色的领口。

索隆蹲下身来，静静等他喝完，那双海一般的碧蓝双眼渐渐清明，山火在海面上点燃。他喝够了水，可还是渴。山治探出舌尖，在唇上扫过一圈，手背蹭去下巴的湿痕，继而伸直手臂搂上索隆的颈。

“他妈的磨磨唧唧慢死了…”山治脖子向后仰去，目光垂着慢慢抬起，眼睫划过的弧度像一阵风拂过心尖的草地，他笑，狐狸向陷阱中的猎物露出獠牙。

松木被烘烤的醇厚气味浓烈起来，他的身体完全自觉地燃起欲望，每一个毛孔都欢欣鼓舞。见鬼，明明都是Alpha，他也不是生来挨操的。可索隆逼近他，用拇指顶着他的下颌抬起，舌头顺着他颈侧的水痕滑过，他又想敞开身体欢迎。一对尖牙抵上他的喉管，稍用力压下，本能中针锋相对的那一部分在他耳边咆哮，海浪怒卷着拍上山崖，他深深吞咽，腰腹发力一挺身把索隆按倒在地，铐起的双手压在他头顶。

山治湿润的眼烧灼着欲望，那双眼直勾勾地落在索隆脸上。他的欲望每一丝一缕都有指向，都攀着松木枝在山火中滚烫。他被卷入了一个没有尽头的漩涡，只有这双手能阻止他的下落。真他妈见鬼，山治咬牙切齿，笑着俯下身去，吻上他的唇。裹挟着水汽的海风和愈演愈烈的山火纠缠起来，像他堵进索隆嘴里的舌头。他听到虎啸。

他们的第一次难得可以，唯独最重要的事解决得最轻易。

山治舒舒坦坦地躺在床上，双臂摊开两腿交叠，就差对他来一句请。索隆抱着手臂站在床边，似笑非笑看着他不语。

看什么，休想老子忙活半天就为了操你。山治理直气壮，索隆笑出声来。操Alpha太麻烦了，他懒，就这么简单。

他们从接吻开始，试探着让彼此的气息交融在一起。Alpha是生来敌对的，可山治从一开始就没觉得松木味道有多难以忍受，直到漫山的松枝被点燃，缠住了游荡其间的海风。一吻终了，他们睁眼，从彼此热烈的眼中尝到渴求的滋味。

润滑和扩张漫长得像是要把他的一生折在里头。Alpha的后腔干涩却也紧致，一次次填进的润滑化成水液沾满他股间，索隆的手指从一根到三根，穴道始终紧紧咬着不愿放松。比你上面这张嘴老实，索隆低低地笑着贴在他耳边揶揄，被他往胯间一揉，再没了声音。不知道过了多久，只知道他穴口被索隆指节处的茧磨得发麻，肚子里还沉甸甸发涨。昏昏沉沉中一道尖锐的快感贴着脊骨窜上在颅腔炸开，山治发出过重的喘息外第一个声音。便一发不可收拾。

山治回过神来，视线里一片空白的光亮，他抬起手臂去遮，手铐在移动中发出金属碰撞的声响。啊，这个变态连手铐都没给他解开。快感迟迟地翻涌上来挤占他本已不甚清明的意识，股间的湿润感扩张的紧实感和口腔里柔软的触感混在一起刺激着他被情欲糊满的大脑。操，山治猛地一睁眼，脑袋连着肩膀一起从地上抬起来看向自己身下，手臂都还横在面前忘了收回。

他的警服裤子被扒掉一半堆在小腿上，靴子不知道被扔去了哪里，膝盖张开的幅度刚好够挤进一个人，索隆跪伏在他腿间，含住他那一根仔细地舔着，不急不缓，很是从容的样子。见他回神，眉毛略抬一抬，和往常不便说话时与他打招呼的方式别无二致，山治喉头一哽，眼角一热，耳根一红。

索隆双唇贴着柱身，稍稍收紧裹住，退出到只有顶端还在口中，拔出时发出清亮的“啵”一声，略干的唇滑过敏感的头部。索隆抬眼看向他，燃烧的山林中踏出一只目光耽耽的虎，仅剩的一只眼里盛着晦暗情意，像注视着猎物，又像仰望神祇。他伸出舌头贴上那根涨硬饱满的性器，舌尖从顶处小口卷去溢出的清液，呼吸，他哑声道，扶着柱身低下头去从根部向上舔，手指填在他屁股里贴着敏感点揉弄。

山治没能移开过眼睛，甚至直到索隆命令似地丢出两个字来，他才发现自己忘了呼吸。他像是被一节一节碾过脊柱，整个身体放松开来，瘫软下去，他跌回冰凉的瓷砖地，被汗浸透的衬衫贴在身上，手臂横在眼前挡住刺目的光亮。他闭着眼，其他感官愈而被放大，他感到湿淋淋的性器被裹入到一处温暖所在，听到牵连的水声，感到龟头顶住索隆的喉咙。他踢掉缠在腿上的裤子踩住索隆肩头向外一蹬。什么疯子会想要给 **发情期** 的Alpha做深喉！？

于是他的性器从索隆嘴里滑出来，啪地抽在了他脸上。绿发的警官什么也没说，只跪立着直起上身，手指从他屁股里抽出来，沾满的水液往他腿根一抹，解开自己的裤子。

哦，山治心想，这下事情大了。

索隆握着他的脚腕折起到膝盖架到肩头，这么把山治拖向自己让他腰臀抬起垫上大腿。山治股间沾满的润滑蹭在索隆警服的裤子上洇出痕迹，干瘪的锡管丢在一边从管口淌出些余液。每次扩张都能要他的半条命，一半因为时间拖得太长磨人耐心，一半因为他确实想要索隆想得不行。这次不太一样，可能得把他另外半条也要去。山治拒绝承认他有些恐慌。索隆开始挺进。

那真是个大家伙，虽然他自己也有一根，可从另一个角度来感受，比看起来要大得多。每一次都好像要把他肺里的空气一点点挤出去，窒息一样的压迫感让他眼前发晕。好多次山治都怀疑Alpha可怜的后腔究竟能不能吃进另一个Alpha耀武扬威的性器而不受伤，每一次他身体都肯定地告诉他可以。真他妈见鬼。他屁股里软叽叽的，拥满了湿滑的凝液，被一根硬热挤开，干进来，填得满满当当。

燃烧松木的温暖触感包裹在他周身，这本该是一件相当奇怪的事，他不能浸在另一个Alpha的信息素里感到舒适。他是个Alpha，他该乐于征服、挞伐，而不是被人按在身下。可这是索隆，索隆为他着迷得不行。当他头一次被性事的快感和性别的本能撕扯在中间时，他挣扎着望向索隆，被他一动不动的目光钉在床上。他不想这样形容自己，可在那样一种近乎迷恋的眼神里，他该是美丽的。于是他笑，笑出声音，把两条长腿绕上索隆的腰。谁说他没有征服什么呢。

索隆还在往他里面操，他张开嘴深深地把空气压进肺里，换出一些难耐的喘息。更多的润滑从他穴口溢出，顺着臀缝滑落下去，索隆得申请另一套警服了，他抽空这么想着，然后毫无征兆地被那么一顶。他迎来拖了太久的第一个高潮。

他可以解释的，他在发情。不，他完全没法解释，他是个操他的Alpha，他不该被另一个Alpha **操射** 。可这件事就这么发生了，他躺在问询室的地上，冰凉的瓷砖已经被他的身体温暖起来，双手铐在一起举过头顶，屁股里含着一根大家伙，射了那家伙的主人一身。

索隆安静地等他缓过神来，等他的眼重新聚焦在他脸上，然后像山治之前喝水时那样，探出舌尖，扫过唇面，把精液卷进口中。山治特别给面子地又硬了起来。他抬手抹一把额前淋漓的汗，望着索隆故作轻佻地笑笑，伸直手臂把手铐递到他面前。

“警官，操都操了，该给我解开了吧？”

好了，这下他也算是字面意义地引火烧身。

他被索隆一只手扶在腰后紧紧按着，穴口含着性器根部撑得满涨，整个人几乎对折过来摁在身下。他有一双能用膝盖碰到肩膀的长腿没错，也不是给这个变态这么用的。体位变化像是使得那一根也压进了更深的地方，让他忍不住地涌起被贯穿的错觉，山治仰起脸大口喘息，胡乱地想到这就算是个Omega也总会被操坏的，索隆挺动起来，他咬着唇发出一声呜咽。

他被凿开了一个口子，积攒整整一天的情欲火山爆发一样喷涌而出。他可以在案发现场把生物本能抛之脑后完成任务，也可以在伙伴面前保持理智限制自己的行动，唯独在这个人面前，山治别无他法只能腿根发颤地彻底打开自己，在身体快感和心理满足的冲击下发出一声一声难以抵挡的喘息。

山治一只手挡在唇边，被索隆拉起按在头顶，另只手和索隆铐在一起，摸索着十指交扣。他被操弄中溢出又拍开的水液溅满股间，恍惚间只觉得是从他身体里漫出的液体，只偶然这么想到，他腰上一抖一抖地缩紧屁股，再被不由分说地操开。

一场山火铺天盖地席卷而来，反却逼得他从情热中挣出几分清明，眸光凌厉连带着海风扫向山林，势均力敌的两股信息素撕扯间渐渐交融，在他们经年累月的交锋中连性别本能都被击碎，又被重新塑造成只适应彼此的模样。山治腰臀都悬空着被索隆托在掌中，双腿完全失去杀伤力地高高架在他肩头，被填满的穴道每一次抽送间都用尽全力宣示着对入侵者的抗拒，紧锢与满涨感却反而成为快感的来源。

几根手指轻轻搭上索隆的脸，小心而畏缩地在碰触到他眉眼前蜷回掌心。索隆无声地笑，握住那只手把脸埋进去，左眼处突兀的疤痕贴着掌心磨蹭几下，被那只手挣脱出来扣住后颈。他顺从地俯下身去，分享一个凶狠而缠绵的吻。

这本该是一个带点硝烟的温馨结局，直到山治感受到来自性器根部的有些陌生的熟悉感觉。

他一副人生无望的表情捂住了脸。

没事的，不就是被操出了结吗，他可以解释，可以的。

嗯…

拜托，他在发情。


End file.
